kingdom hearts
by unicron1000
Summary: When nick finds himself in the kingdom hearts universe he teams up with sora and the others to find out the mysterious message, help sora and riku with there mark of mastery exam, beat xehanort and save those who are hurting. But he must defeat his own darkside... Can he save the light? Please review.
1. Chapter 1

**12/17/14,12:30 am**

I woke up in my room,it was the begining of christmas break so I got up and got dressed,ran down stairs and played,my name is nick and I am the number 1 fan of kingdom hearts.I have dark brown hair,brown eyes,a black shirt with the heartless emblem on it,black shorts and black,grey and yellow shoes."I wish kingdom hearts was real."I said.I looked at the game controller and pushed pause.I got my book and looked through the drawing I drew of kingdom hearts,at the last page was a keyblade with angel wings for the bottom ,it was yellow for the middle and it had little spikes come out of the sides,and it had a moon for the teeth,the keychain was a star.I called it moon light."I wish I could wield that keyblade I drew,and help sora,riku and kairi on their journey."I said.I started to play my game until the screen started to turn very bright and everything went black.

* * *

I woke up on a bed,in a room that I noticed I was in mysterious tower."what happened."I asked myself."you okay."asked a voice,it was riku's voice."riku, how did I get here?am I dreaming?I asked."no,your not and we found you outside."he said.I took off my coat and put it away and riku just stared at me."what?"I asked."why do you have the heartless emblem on your shirt?"he asked.I looked down and saw I had the emblem on my shirt.I forgot I was wearing it."well,on my world you guys are in a video game called kingdom hearts,i love it so I got the shirt at the store."I told him."let's go talk to everyone and then you can explain it to them."he told me."okay then"I said.


	2. Chapter 2

Nick and riku walked in the room and saw yen sid sitting at his desk,"master,its an honor."nick said,and he bowed down to him."can you also wield a keyblade?"he asked."I can try to."he held out his hand and focused on the keyblade and moonlight appeared in my hand."wow."said sora as he walked in the room."when did you get here?"riku asked sora."just now,anyway you can wield the keyblade to?"he asked."yes,its called moon light."he said."I have never heard of it."said master yen sid."i know,I created it."he said,everyone gasped,"what's your name?"asked riku."nick."he said.

* * *

A/N:I know its short but the next chapter will be longer.


	3. Chapter 3

Mickey,donald,goofy,jiminy and kairi walked in mysterious tower and saw me talking to master yen sid,"who are you?"donald asked."huh,oh hi donald."I said."wak!"yelled donald."how do you know who we are?"asked goofy."I know everyone,goofy."I said."who are you."asked jiminy."I'm nick,the new keyblade wielder."I said."I don't believe you!"yelled mickey."really now,your king mickey of disney castle,your wife is queen minnie,and you have star seeker for your keyblade and you locked the door to darkness with sora on his first journey."I said."wow."he said."I told you I know everyone and everthing."i said,we started to look through jiminy's journal for the secret message after I told them about what's suppose to happen in the future."I guess it didnt happen yet,but i know when it happens."I said."when?"asked kairi."in a few days."i said.

* * *

We started to practice magic on some heartless yen sid made for us."fire!"I yelled. And fire shot from my keyblade,then we started to practice our skills on how to fight. My battle stance was my keyblade on the ground and a hand on my chest.I was about to battle sora,he flew at me but I blocked it and flew back while I hit him but he charged at me while I shouted"thunder!"and thunder shot at sora,I won."I win."I said.I helped him,and an idea flew in my head."guys,I have an idea."I said."what is it."asked riku."how about I fight all 6 of you at once."I asked,and they all got into our battle stances and the fight began.


	4. Chapter 4

After practice nick was walking through hollow bastion to merlin's house,nick was knocking on the door and leon opened it."hi,who are you?"he asked,"I'm nick a friend of sora,riku,donald and goofy."he said."ok come in then."he said."sora and the others are here."he said." i know."he walked into the room and saw everyone looking at the comupter,he had an idea,he was going to suprise them."boo!"he yelled. They all jumped and looked behind them,"don't do that,nick!"sora said."hi nick,im-"she started."yuffie."he finished,she was so suprised she jumped back."hey guys I'm back,who are you."said a voice."hi cloud,I'm nick."he was walking out the door after he said hi,"I'm going to look around,later."nick said.

* * *

He was walking down the street and looked towards the zero district,he opened the door and walked down the other street,he noticed heartless running around,so he took out his keyblade and destroyed it,but he was surrounded."I don't have time for this."he said."light!"he yelled and the heartless disappeared and he walked down the street back to the door and back to merlin's,he was almost there,"hey,you nick."asked a voice."yes,what do you want axel."he asked."nothing,but xehanort wants you,so your coming with me."he said."yeah right."he took out his weapons,and threw them but I blocked it with my keyblade,and the fight was on.


	5. Chapter 5

Axel took out his keyblade and threw fire balls at me,but he missed.a loud high pitched sound came out of nowhere,it was giving me a headache and the darkness came over me.

* * *

Sora was wondering where nick was,"guys,I'm worried about nick."said sora."sora,he can take care of himself."said mickey."i know but he has been gone for awhile now."he said."I agree,maybe we should look for him."said riku."come on then."said sora and they ran out side to the gummi powered it up and flew away into space.

* * *

Nick woke up on the floor in the castle that never was,young xehanort was standing behind him."it seems you have awaken."he said."what do want young xehanort."said nick."you will be useful for us,once I fill you with the power of darkness,you obey me."he said...nick was starting to feel power in him he was starting to feel pain,he was trying to hold the power and darkness,but he couldn't and darkness came over him again.

* * *

Sora was driving the ship faster then ever,they made it to the world that never was,ran to the castle and saw nick standing there,but he was wearing dark clothes and he held a darker version of moon light he opened his eyes,but they weren't brown...they were purple.


	6. Chapter 6

Nick ran at sora and hit him with his keybalde,sora and nick were fighting each other while sora looked into nick's eyes to find any light in them.

* * *

**in nick's head**

i was battling my heartless in my head,I hit him but he blocked it and used light on him and he weakened,I looked in my heart to find my light and found it and used the light to finally destroy it and he disappeared and I finally got my body back.

* * *

Sora hit him in the chest,and he blocked it,and fell to the ground grabbing his head and screaming as a heart left his body,it was the darkness in him. He got up and weakly held up the keyblade and a light shot at the heart destroying it forever."nick,are you okay." asked riku as he ran up to them."I'm fine but a little weak."he walked back to the gummi ship and flew back to disney castle.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:if you never played recoded here's the story.**

* * *

"so now we've taken two jouneys,one to stop the darkness from spreading and the other to put all the lost hearts back where they belong."jiminy said.

"To tell the truth neither one was easy,but I sure was glad to be the cricket to write down what happened."

"Two journeys,both sitting quiet right here in these two books,but now,looks like the only thing left in one of them is a single line."

"Of course,maybe thats because they're the only words this book was meant to hold,and its time to close it for good."

"But...who exactly is this namine."

There hurting

Will be mended

When you return

To end it


	8. Chapter 8

"A mysterious message?" asked mickey." uh-huh, I certainly didn't write it." he said." and you know I never let the journal out of my sight ,I don't know when anybody would have had a chance to." he said." there hurting will be mended, gosh jiminy sounds like somebody needs help and doesn't know what to do." he said." let's get to the bottom of this." he said." of course, but how all the other pages are completely blank." he said." sure,the words you wrote are gone but that doesn't mean the journal is empty." he said.

* * *

A/N: please review, favorite and follow.


	9. Chapter 9

I was sitting on my bed in mysterious tower thinking about one of my friends,sora was busy on a small mission for yen sid.I was bored and alone,mickey was talking to yen sid right now."hm,I want have one more match of practice with him."I said.I got out of bed and walked up stairs to his room."mickey?"he wasn't there,but I found the star shard on his desk.I got an idea,I will use it to go to disney castle.I took it and traveled to the castle.

* * *

I appeared at the front doors of the castle,I walked inside to the room mickey and the others were in,but they weren't there,"oh no!"I said.I ran over to the computer and went in the journal,I stepped back and let the light take the other side,mickey and the others watched the screen as another light shined through the room.I flew out of the screen and right on the floor."hi,guys."I said."hey,what are you doing here."asked donald."I was wondering what you guys are doing."I said."so,how many worlds did sora complete."I asked."well,it seems just two."said jiminy."ok,let's wait until he complete's traverse town."I said.


	10. Chapter 10

We were waiting for sora to complete traverse town,while we were waiting I was thinking if I should tell the others were in the datascape."hmm,it seems a new message gets added everytime a world inside the journals repaired."said mickey,"yeah,just like before."said donald,a video showed up on the screen"that's funny,we were there,was pluto with us?"donald asked."well,I sure didn't write anything like that in the journal."said jiminy."hey do you guys think that the journal's trying to tell us something?"asked goofy."whoa!"I yelled summoning my keyblade."heartless!"mickey said."here in the castle,but how?!"asked jiminy and I defeated the heartless,then rushed to the door."we got to check the rest of the castle now!"said mickey,we tried to open the door but we couldn't."it won't open,hey,hello anybody out there!"said mickey.I tried to use the keyblade,but nothing happened."guy's,look."I said,a message appeared on the sceen,"undo the hurt to unbar the way."said mickey."but we got to do something about the castle."said donald."donald,lets fix up the journal,then worry about the castle."I said."okay."he said.


	11. Chapter 11

We watched the screen,and I was thinking about my world,about what was happening in it right now."look's like sora got another world repaired"said mickey,I looked up at mickey and said,"alright,we got a few more to go."but I didn't know that my brother was going to touch my game and be sucked in here to."great."I said,"what is it?"asked donald."I forgot about my stupid brother."i said."so?"asked goofy."I hate him,and now he is going to mess up everything."I said.

* * *

Back on earth my brother woke up and went down stairs and saw my playstation,of course he touched the button and a light shined through my house and he got sucked into the game.

* * *

Back at disney castle,we were watching the screen again."how are we going to find out how he is?"asked jiminy."what if he's organization Xlll."asked donald."don't worry,sora will catch him,then we'll know for sure."said mickey,then a portal opened and my brother flew out of it."darn,I was right."I said."chris get up!"I told him."oh...hi."he said."I told you not to touch my stuff."I yelled."I'm allowed to."he said,we started to fight I summoned my keyblade and pointed it at him."hey!why do you get a keyblade and I dont?!"he asked."because I'm better then you."I said."who's there"?asked donald."chip and dale must have come back to rescue us."said goofy,the doors open and sora came in,"your here."said mickey, my brother summoned a keyblade that had bat wings for the bottom,spikes on the sides and a sun for the teeth,his keyblade was called sunlight,a guy in a black coat appeared and he pulled down his hood and appeared to be riku.


	12. Chapter 12

"RIKU!"everyone yelled,"sorry,not like sora there."he said."memories used to fill jiminy's journal,but when they were pulled apart and stitched back together...bugs apppeared,it was these bugs that kept the book from being completely restored."he said._oh no._i thought."chris get out of here now."I told him."why?"he looked at me."remember what happens now."I asked him."yes."he said.I opened a portal to earth for him."I need you to go and protect the game,no matter what!"I told him."make sure its not turned off or anything."I said."ok."he he ran through,and it closed behind him.

* * *

Sora now went to the next world,and I stayed behind and watched the screen again."mickey,can I use the computer for a sec?"I nodded.I started to search for any bugs in the area."sora,the bugs seem to be coming from the next floor."I said.**"right."**he said,we waited for him to complete the next world


	13. Chapter 13

Sora complete the two worlds,sora lost his keyblade because maleficent destroyed it."they just can't take riku away!"said jiminy."hmm,jiminy how many worlds still have bugs left in them?"asked mickey."it looks like only one."he said."guy's,I'm sorry.I really blew it."said sora."that's it!sora,if there is anything I have learned in my life,it is to never blame yourself."I said."I'm going to destroy any bugs and rescue riku."said mickey."I'm going to."I said.

* * *

A/N:sorry its short but I'm really busy and tired,next chapter will be follow,favorite and review.


	14. Chapter 14

Nick and sora arrived inside riku's datascape,"this is riku's datascape,it seem's so empty."said sora,nick started to look around for riku but he appeared behind them."riku,are you ok?"asked nick."yeah,I can fight off the bugs a little longer."he said."you both need to leave."he said,then sora started to talk to him while nick was thinking about his friends and family on earth,but he snapped out of it when riku opened the door to his deeper data and sora ran through the door,after they fought the bugs in that world another door opened to the next and then they destroyed all but one bug in the datascape."guys,be careful this bug is powerful."said riku."right."said sora,they ran through,after they got there the bug was riku,nick wasn't suprised but sora was,and they started to fight and they finally destroyed it.


	15. Chapter 15

After sora and nick destroyed the last bug in the datascape they ran out as quick as they could because someone was trying to close the way out and mickey and the others greeted them."where's riku?"asked sora,"right here."said riku as he walked towards them,riku opened a portal to the outside world,they said there goodbye's and walked through."lock the journal!"said jiminy,then they realized something."pete and maleficent are still inside."said jiminy."sora argued with riku about going to find them,but sora ran in the data found them trying to fight sora's heartless,he told them to get out of there but they didn't and sora's heartless deleted them from the datascape,he finally defeated it and he and mickey said goodbye."hey you know,we never did figure out that mysterious message."said goofy and riku appeared on the screen."guys big news,a new world has shown up inside the journal."he said."riku,how are you fine and how do you remember everything."nick asked."I think it's because I have the data inside of me."he said,mickey and nick asked riku to send them to the datascape one more time.


	16. Chapter 16

Nick and mickey entered the datascape's traverse town and went to the spot sora woke and he saw them and mickey said,"sora,this is the day that your journey began...I know because I was here to,its time for the truth."

"What is this place?how did I end up here?And who are you?" Asked sora."I'm mickey,I've come here from another kind of world."he said."another kind of world?"asked sora.

"There hurting will be mended when you return to end it." Said mickey."its a message and your the only one with the power to solve it."he told him.

"Power,what's that?" Asked sora,and the keyblade appeared in his hand."good,your memory's are gone but not your powers."said mickey he created a keyhole and mickey,nick and sora appeared in castle and nick and sora were walking in when sora asked,"so you think the truth is somewhere in here ,guess he went ahead."nick started to walk towards the door."no,he didn't he's coming."said nick.

Then a guy in a black coat appeared,"who are you"asked sora."me,I'm nobody."he said."in this castle to find is to lose and to lose is to find,that is the way in castle oblivion."he said he gave sora a card."its a kind of card with a picture on it."he said he walked to the door and saw all of the illusion's and then all the cards were used and the mystery will finally be solved."who are you,its like when I met mickey."he said,everything was revealed to sora and mickey about the seven hurting people and the sleeping memory's.

"Thank you."Said sora,and then she smiled and disappeared.

" And so ended our journey to connect "those" memory's with "these".said mickey.


	17. Chapter 17

Me and the others finally solved the mysterious message and finally left the datascape and were back at mysterious tower and the others were busy doing some training or exploring.I was in my room laying in bed again,I was bored and I was thinking about what namine said,I remembered my friends on my world.I took something out of my pocket and looked at it,it was a wayfinder,it was similar to the ones aqua,terra and ven had but mine was black and it had a small kingdom hearts in the middle,me and my friends each had one.I made them for us so we can always be with each other.I put it away and went to the top floor so I can do some more training."sora,riku want to train with me."I asked."alright."said riku and we went to the training room so we can start training."it's both of you against me."I said."right."they got in to our battle stances and he ran at me but I quickly blocked and did a thunder but he tried to hit me but I dodged it and swung my keyblade at him and jumped to the other side of the room and put my hand in front of me and summoned another keyblade,this time it was sunlight and got into my new battle stance,sora and Riku were amazed by me being able to wield two keyblades my new battle stance was my keyblades at my sides and my feet side by side and having one of my feet pointing left.I ran at them but they dodged and shot fire at me it I reflected it. And I won and then we went upstairs back to the top floor.


	18. Chapter 18

sora,riku and I walked back up to the top of the tower and we told them about how I won the battle and I could wield two keyblades,then I asked if I could use mickey's star shard and go somewhere and they said yes,then I went to twilight town."alright,now where is it."I asked I started to walk around and then I got myself sea-salt ice cream."where is it."I asked,I walked to the spot Axel,Roxas and xion sat when they were in the organization."hmm,I need to do something,I'm bored."I said.I walked down town and took out the star shard and went to hollow bastion.


	19. Chapter 19

nick appeared in hollow bastion near merlin's house he walked up to the door and knocked on it,leon answered it and said,"oh,hi nick,why are you here?"he asked."no reason,I came to see if any heartless are roaming around."he said."hollow bastion's been a little quiet lately."he said."alright,but I can take a look around if you want."said nick."okay."said Leon and nick walked around hollow bastion and didn't see anything."hmm,Leon said that it's been alittle quiet lately,something is wrong."nick said,then nick walked down to the zero district and looked around but saw nothing and he went to walk back to merlin's but as soon as he got back the doors heartless appeared and they looked powerful."great,just what I need."he started to fight most of the heartless but once he destroyed one another one appeared in its place then he summoned sunlight,then felt weak and fell to the ground trying to get some of his energy but then one of the heartless were about to strike but then nick felt a weird power and then his keyblades lit up in a blue light and his eye color changed from brown to a glowing electric blue,he got up and a bright light came from his keyblades and the heartless disappeared and the hearts disappeared and then his eyes changed back to normal and then he walked back to merlin's thinking,_what was that._


	20. Chapter 20

**sorry about the wait on the story,I had a huge writers block and I was very** **busy,but ****now I'm back and ready to write!**

nick was at mysterious tower talking to everyone about what happen at hollow bastion and everyone listened as he explained that the weird power was unlike anything he ever seen in this or any universe. yen sid was now explaining that a powerful darkness was heading toward hollow bastion.

"We have to stop this darkness before it spreads." Said nick.

"Right." Said sora.

Then everyone was flying towards hollow bastion when Nick felt his heart pulse.

"Ugh, what is this?" Asked Nick.

"What's wrong Nick?" Asked Kairi.

"I don't know,I sense something powerful." He said.

They arrived there and didn't see anything at first but then heartless appeared and attacked but they defeated them quickly and found Leon and the others.

"The heartless are attacking hollow bastion again,but they are a lot stronger this time!" Shouted yuffie.

Everyone was walking until they saw someone in the distance,a guy in a black coat.

"A nobody!" Yelled Nick.

"Wrong..." The mysterious guy said.

His voice sounded like nick's but his voice was a bit deeper,the black coat disappeared and in its place was a boy that looked exactly like nick which made everyone gasp.

But there is a huge difference between the two...

This Nick had dark purple eyes.

**Please review if it was good or bad.**

**Look on my profile for my new OC.**


	21. Chapter 21

Nick stared in shock as nexus smiled evily at him,sora and the others were shocked as well but then they all took out there weapons and got into there battle stances but nexus did not look scared at all...he only smiled.

Nexus was wearing similar to what Nick was wearing,nexus's shirt was black with two red stripes on the sides and had a purple trim and on nexus's shirt was a heartless emblem.

Nick summoned moonlight and sunlight,but nexus summoned two Keyblades that Nick also created but never thought he would ever see them again...until now.

The first Keyblade was called darkstar,it had batwings on the bottom,it was purple for the middle and had little red spikes coming out of the sides and then it had a black star for the teeth,the keychain was a purple star.

The second Keyblade was called black wish,it had black angel wings and was red for the middle and had purple spikes on the sides of it,there was a black crown with purple crystals on it and had red crystals on the ends of it for the teeth, the keychain was a purple star.

"It can not be..." Said nick.

"But it is." Said nexus.

Then nexus ran at him and strikes at Nick but he blocks it shoots thunder at him but missed,He summoned heartless to deal with the others while Nick and nexus fought.

Nexus saw sora and the others run towards him but he opened a dark corridor and ran through it but Nick tried to run after him but it closed before he could run though.

"No." Said Nick.

"I never wanted this to happen." He said.


	22. Chapter 22

Nick and the others returned to mysterious tower and while sora and the others were explaining what happened. Nick was thinking about what was happening on earth,and if anyone noticed he was gone but was snapped out of it when mickey snapped his fingers in front of his eyes."nick,are you okay?" Asked mickey.

"Yeah,just thinking."he said.

"Nick,how do you have a darkside?"asked Riku.

"Yeah,from what we know,your heart is completely filled with light." Said sora.

"Okay guys I will tell you."

"it was many years ago,back on earth;when I had darkness in my heart."

_flashback_

_Nick was playing kingdom hearts,trying to defeat heartless but lost again and threw his controller at the wall, breaking it then thought of something to draw;it was two keyblades,darkstar and black wish,he finished he put them on a shelf and then he went to play kingdom hearts and then thought of something else to make;he made 5 wayfinders that looked like the ones in the game,he finished making then he looked at the black one and thought of his friends and then he touched it and felt a pain in his heart as the darkness was being taken out of his heart and was hidden inside the wayfinders and nicks wayfinders began to glow destroying all of the darkness that was once inside his heart,leaving nothing but light,the wayfinders that were once all dark colors turned into different colors that were now bright colors,but nicks stayed the same color,they were now pink,purple,green,yellow,he then looked at the drawings of the keyblades he made,he then grabbed them and destroyed them and threw them away,he then gave the wayfinders to his friends and then he looked at his and said,"darkness can't beat the power of friendship."he then smiled._

_end of flashback_

"that's it,that's how my heart got filled with light and darkness was destroyed."

"But that doesn't help on how you have a darkside." Said riku.

"About that,when I was over taken by the darkness,the darkness from the wayfinders must have never been destroyed at all,only sealed inside them,never to be seen again until the seal was broken from the darkness that over took me and gave it more power,after I defeated the darkness within me I destroyed it with the keyblade, or so I thought, the darkness must have created a heart of pure darkness,and taken my form and the keyblades I made before destroying them." He said.

"So what happens now?" Asked sora.

"Well here is the worst part;where I am the king of light...i fear nexus is the king of darkness." Said Nick.

**please review if its good or bad...please no bad or negative reviews.**

**It makes me sad that noone is reviewing my story.:-(**


	23. Chapter 23

Nick was in his room looking at his wayfinder once again, sora and the others were doing other stuff so he was alone. He got up and walked to window and looked outside at the sky. He stopped looking at the sky and summoned his Keyblade and created a light corridor and walked through it and it closed behind him. On the other side, Nick came out of the light corridor and he looked around, he was in traverse town. He walked around to the second district doors.

In the second district he walked around, he looked at the fountain but didn't notice heartless appearing behind him. He looked behind him and saw the heartless and summoned his Keyblade. He quickly defeated the last of the heartless. After they were gone he heard loud evil laughter around him. He found a figure standing on top of the tower. It was Nexus; king of darkness.

Nick looked up at him and and yelled, " You!"

Nexus just looked at him with a bored expression.

"Why are you here?" Nick asked.

"Why do you think, idiot. This world shall be first to fall to the darkness, once I get rid of you." He said.

"That will never happen."

"We shall see." He said as he smiled darkly.

He summoned darkstar and jumped from the building and landed on the ground, creating a shockwave. He ran at Nick with his Keyblade and tried to strike Nick but he quickly summoned moonlight to block nexus' attack. Nick launched a Fire at nexus but he quickly fired a blizzard at him. The attacks met and caused an explosion.

Nexus looked through the smoke cause by the explosion and Nick came through lunging at him with his keyblade and nexus couldn't block it in time so he flew into a building behind him. Parts of the building along with most of the walls came down on him. Nick stood there for a minute before turning around and walking away. He heard some rocks move behind him so he turned around and the rocks exploded and a roar of anger was heard. The dust cleared and nexus was standing there with his eyes glowing bright purple and surrounded by black and purple flames.

"Ugh, fine then. Let's see how you deal with this." He said.

His eyes glowed brighter and he glowed purple and black flames surrounded him completely. His hands glowed purple and so did his chest. He stomped his foot on the ground and darkness spread across the ground and a heartless grew from the ground, it was a darkside but there were a few differences with this one then the other ones he's seen.

This one was slightly bigger than other ones, it had purple veins glowing on its body and it had purple eyes and it had a big purple heart in the big hole in its chest. This was a king darkside.


	24. Chapter 24

Nick stared at the darkside in shock before looking at nexus to find he was now standing on top of the building watching him. Nick ran at the darkside, Keyblade in hand, but the darkside punched the ground sending a dark energy wave towards him but Nick rolled out of the way and hit its arm but it didn't do much. The darkside punched the ground again knocking him back and Nick noticed it was going to shoot a dark beam from its chest. He came up with a plan to defeat it.

Once the darkside moved it's arms away from its chest Nick threw his keyblade right at its chest, destroying it. Nexus looked at him not surprised at all, he just chuckled.

"Impressive. But this is just a taste of my power, you should see the true darkness that lies within me."he said.

"You won't win nexus, not while the light shines within my heart." Said Nick.

"Fitting, for it is darkness which resides within mine." He said.

Nick growled and ran up the front of the building. He tried to strike nexus with his keyblade but he jumped back before he hit him. Nexus ran at him and so did Nick and the clashed there keyblades together trying to knock each other back. Nick used his strength to try and knock him back but the were of equal power and strength.

Nexus summoned black wish which caught Nick off guard and used both keyblades to push Nick back and Nick slipped and fell of the building. Nexus walked over to the edge and looked down but to his surprise he did not see Nick anywhere. He looked around.

"What, where did he go?!" He asked.

He did not know nick managed to use his keyblades to climb to the other side of the building. He climbed up the ladder on the side of the building and saw nexus with his back turned to him, he shot blizzard at him which hit him in the back. Which made him fall off the building but he grabbed the edge and climbed him self up.

"Clever." He said Angrily.

Nick opened a light corridor behind him with his keyblade, He knew he couldn't beat him now. He ran towards it with nexus chasing him. He let out a cry as he threw his keyblade as it flew through the air. Nick ran through the light corridor and it closed behind him. And nexus's Keyblade landed sticking out of the ground where the portal was. He walked towards it and pulled it out of the ground with one hand and no effort and he roared in anger looking at the sky.

_A little while later In hollow bastion_

Nexus walked through hollow bastion ignoring everyone who looked at him. He walked towards the zero district but did noticed someone appear behind him. He did not turn around though.

"So, your the one who calls himself the king of darkness, Intresting." Says a voice.

Nexus immediately knew it was maleficent. He turned around and looked at her and chuckled evily.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"I have a proposal, serve me and I promise these world's to you." She answered.

Nexus glared at her and said, "You think I'm a fool?! You are trying to trick me into serving you just so you can rule all the worlds yourself!"

"You are smart for a child." She said.

"How dare you try and trick me! Do you know who I am?! I AM THE KING OF DARKNESS, LORD OF DESTRUCTION AND DESTROYER OF THE LIGHT!" He yelled as his eyes and chest glowed a violent purple and black flames surrounded him.

"Prove it to me." She said.

She summoned a heartless that looked like him but it was black like a heartless would be and had yellow eyes. Maleficent disappeared and reappeared a safe distance away from them.

The heartless growled at him because this was no ordinary heartless.

"Bow before Nexus your king. He commanded.

But it did not listen to him like a regular heartless would. It summoned a Keyblade similar to darkstar but it was heartless black and charged at him. Nexus growled because it didn't obey him. It tried to swing its Keyblade at nexus's head but he blocked it. He tried to swing at it but it grabbed his keyblade and swung him against a wall.

He looked at the heartless angrily before getting into a battle stance.

**Sorry I haven't posted chapters in awhile but I've been busy.**

**So who going to win the fight nexus or the heartless? Find out in the next chapter.**


	25. Chapter 25

Nexus looked at the heartless before charging at it, he let out a cry as he swung at it with his keyblade. He missed do to the heartless jumping back a couple feet. They ran at each other clashing there keyblades together.

Back at Merlin's house Leon and the others picked up a dark energy signal coming from the zero district. They called sora and the others to help them investigate. Once they got there, they walked to zero district.

"What are we looking for again?" Asked Goofy.

"The dark energy signal we found is probably nexus." Said Yuffie.

They walked a bit more before hearing the sounds of someone fighting. They turned a corner and were surprised at what they saw. Nexus and a heartless were fighting each other, nexus shot a fire at it but the heartless blocked it and hit nexus's arm and caused it to bleed but he healed it and swung at the heartless but he missed and the heartless tried to swing at him but it missed .

Maleficent was watching with an evil smile on her face but out of the corner of her eye she saw Nick and the others. They noticed her and she disappeared in green and black flames. Nexus knocked the heartless in a wall before looking where maleficent was standing to see she's not there, Then he looked to the right and saw Nick and the others.

"This doesn't surprise me." He said.

The heartless got up and jumped in the air to attack nexus, But nexus quickly turned around and swung at with his keyblade and knocked it back, It charged at him and tried to swing at him but nexus grabbed the Keyblade and pulled it right out of the heartless's hand and tossed it aside causing it to disappear. Then he stabbed the heartless in the chest, defeating it and it faded into nothing.

"Let that show anyone not to mess with the king of darkness be that darkness or light." He said.

Nick and the others surrounded him, he smiled evily as he opened a dark portal right beneath himself as he fell through.


	26. Chapter 26

After being in hollow bastion with the others, they went back to mysterious tower and Nick went into his room to take a nap. He layed down on his bed and closed his eyes and immediately fell asleep.

_Nick's dream_

_Nick was standing on a platform, it was a dark all around him. He looked down and saw himself with himself with his eyes closed with his keyblade in his left and and his wayfinder in his right hand. He started to walk forwards on the platform and stopped in the middle of it, a bridge appeared and Nick began to walk across it. At the end of it he found another platform, the bridge disappeared. Nick looked at the platform and gasped at what he saw, he saw himself in the same position as the last one but this one had Nexus on it as well ._

_Nexus was in the same position as he was on the platform but he was holding darkstar and a purple wayfinder with a black kingdom hearts in it. Nick never created that wayfinder so he didn't know where it came from. _

_"What?" Nick asked._

_He then heard voices around_ him,_ they sounded familiar but couldn't think of where he heard them before. They were saying the same thing at the same time._

_"To every equal there is an opposite, light and darkness, creation and destruction, good and evil." _

_Then a bright light shines almost blinding him._

_"The only one who can destroy the darkness..."_

_The light glowed brighter._

_"Is you." The voice faded and the light glowed brighter and then...nothing._

_Dream end_

Nick woke up with a start and looked around before calming down realizing he was in his room in mysterious tower. He got out of bed and walked around the tower until he made it to the top, where the main room is. He opened the door and did not expect to have Riku walk right into him. They fell to the ground and Nick got up an held out a hand to Riku.

"I'm so sorry Riku, Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, and I'm sorry I should have watched where I was going." He replied.

Riku grabbed his hand and Nick pulled him up. They walked into the room to only see Yen sid there.

"Where is everyone?" Nick asked.

"Out exploring other world's." Riku answered.

"Then why are you here?" He asked.

"I didn't want to go." He said.

Nick walked to a window and stared at the sky. He then stopped looking and walked towards the door. He walked outside and made a light corridor. He walked through it and on the other side he walked out of it and he saw he was in twilight town.

Right in front of the old mansion. The gate was unlocked so he walked in and looked around he never saw the old mansion completely, only parts of it. He walked into another room and saw a room with a desk, a bookshelf, a chair, drawings and paintings.

He walked towards the bookshelf and looked at the books, he pulled at a black book titled, _keyblade war,_ he heard a click and released the book. The bookshelf moved to reveal a hidden staircase, he walked up the stairs to a hidden room. At the top there was a door. He opened it and sitting in a throne like chair was...nexus.


	27. Chapter 27

Nexus got out of the chair and walked a few steps towards him.

"How did you find me?!" He asked.

"Honestly, I didn't expect to." Nick replied.

Nexus summoned darkstar and let out an angry cry as he ran towards Nick. He swung at him but Nick summoned moonlight and blocked it.

Nexus jumped back and shot thunder at nick and it hit his chest which sent him flying into a wall.

What was both funny and weird was that sora and the others were in the mansion when they heard the crash. They ran up to the room to see the bookshelf that Nick went through was closed. They ran to the bookshelf and tried to open it but they couldn't find the right book.

"Just open it!" Yelled Donald.

"It won't open, its stuck!" Yelled sora.

They finally pulled the right book and it opened. They ran up the stairs and opened the door to find Nick and Nexus deep in battle. They fought each other until Nick hit nexus with his keyblade and he crashed into his throne, breaking it and it collapsed on him.

The parts of the throne exploded and flew everywhere. Nexus got up and ran towards them but Nick blocked it and hit him sending him back a few feet. Nick opened a light corridor with his hand.

"Guys, lets go!" Nick yelled to them.

They ran through the portal with Nick being last and nexus chased them letting out a cry with his keyblade ready to strike. Nick ran through it and nexus struck the portal closed and his keyblade hit the ground. He made it disappear and he growled.


	28. Chapter 28

Nexus appeared within the throne room of Disney castle. He walked towards the throne and hit a switch under the arm of the throne and it began to move revealing a staircase leading to a room beneath the castle. He walked down the staircase to see the cornerstone of light.

Weirdly, Nick and the others were in Mickey's library talking to each other when they heard the throne move.

"What was that?" Asked Sora.

"I don't know, it sounded like the...throne moving." Said Riku.

"But wait, no one can get in to the hall of the cornerstone unless they know where the switch is." Said Nick.

Nick thought who would be here and one person immediately came to his mind, Nexus.

"Oh no." Said Nick.

They ran to the throne room to see the the door to the hall of the cornerstone open. They walked towards it and looked into it.

"Be on your guard, we don't know who or what's down there." Nick said.

They walked down there slowly and got to the bottom to see nexus walking towards the cornerstone he was about to touch it when Nick yelled "stop".

"Why should I?" Nexus asked.

"Because I know you can change, you don't have to do this." He said.

"Why do think I can change?" He asked.

"Because all people can change." He said.

Nexus thought about it but touched the cornerstone anyway.

"NO!" Everyone yelled.

A second after nexus touched it darkness spread across the cornerstone of light turning it black and purple. The light quickly started to fade around the castle as heartless started appearing everywhere. Nick and the others quickly summoned there keyblades and other weapons.

Nexus now stood in front of the now cornerstone of darkness, facing them and starting to glow purple with black flames around him, his eyes and chest glowed a violent purple.

"Ah, the power of darkness, I can feel it!" He yelled.

He summoned his keyblade and ran at them.

A few minutes later everyone was on the ground defeated by nexus and weakened by the darkness. Nick got up and used all his power to attack nexus. Nick used all his strength to defeat him.

Nexus retreated after he was defeated.

Everyone healed themselves and watched as Nick pointed his keyblade at the cornerstone of darkness and beam of pure light shot at it destroying the darkness returning it to its normal state as the cornerstone of light. The light shines throughout the castle and destroyed any heartless and darkness in the castle

"That's better." Said Nick.

"How did you do that?" Asked mickey.

"I'm the king of light, I can light any darkness." He said.


	29. Chapter 29

Nick and the others were going from world to world looking for Nexus and found him in Olympus coliseum fighting Hercules and winning.

Nexus hit Hercules with thunder and knocked him back, nexus almost finished him off but Nick got in the way and blocked the attack and started to fight him while the others helped hercules.

As soon as they healed him they joined in on the fight and nexus, knowing he was out numbered ran away in to the underworld.

Nick and the others asked hercules what happen and he told him that he showed up and started to attack him.

"I couldn't let him destroy Olympus so I fought him until you guys showed up." He explained.

"Thank you for fighting him long enough for us to get here." Said Sora.

"Um, guys?" Asked Riku.

"Yeah?" Asked Nick.

"Nexus went into the underworld." He said.

"Perfect." Nick said sarcastically.

"You guys need this to get in there." Said Hercules.

He gave them the Olympus stone so they can not be affected by the curse but Nick didn't need it because of him being the king of light. They went in and had to walk around alot and fight heartless but they found him. He was sitting in Hades throne.

He attacked them but the darkness in the underworld only made him way more powerful.

He shot them with blizzard, fire and thunder and it hit them hurting them.

"Behold my dark power!" Nexus shouted.

Nick charged at him but nexus dodged the attack and hit him with his keyblade. Nick blocked it and hit him with his keyblade.

Nick then charged up his keyblade with the power of light and hit nexus which injured him greatly forcing him to retreat.


	30. Chapter 30

**Here is the start of Dream drop distance.**

**Here we go, enjoy!**

"Hey, is this how you wanted it?" Braig asked.

"Xehanort, you wanna fill me in?"

'Xehanort' summoned a Keyblade in his hand.

"I am..."

"Hey, do you remember now or... wait did you never loose your memory?" He asked.

"Xehanort' ran and stabbed braig in the chest.

"That's not my name, I'm not 'xehanort'."

Braig fell to the ground unconscious and a heart rose from his chest.

"My name...is Ansem."

* * *

_Destiny Islands_

Sora and Riku were looking in the distance on the beach.

"But, how far can a raft take us?" Asked sora.

"Who knows, if we have to we'll think of something else.

_Somewhere on the ocean_

A storm was approaching.

"Riku, a storms coming." Said sora.

"I know, the waves are getting steep."

"Furl the sail." Riku ordered.

"Right." Said sora.

Then something happened and the sail broke off taking Riku with it.

"Riku!" He shouted.

"I'm fine!" He said.

Something opened up in the water.

"What's that?" Asked sora.

Then someone rose out of it.

"Oh, so he was right, Those wretched guppies are here!"

"Well, it's about time we settled the score!"

"Ursula?" Asked sora.

"But how- is this the test?"

"Come on, you can work it out later!"said Riku.

"All right."

"Sorry, dearies but I won't fall for that trick!"

They defeated her and she faded away and then a big wave hit them and made then fall into the water. They started to drown going deeper and deeper in the water until a keyhole appeared. Their keyblades appeared in their hands and pointed at the keyhole.

The keyblades simultaneously created beams of light aimed at the keyhole. The keyhole unlocked and created a bright light.

On the ocean surface a guy in a brown robe watched it all and said one thing.

"This world has been connected."


End file.
